This invention relates to cargo-bracing mechanisms constructed as stanchions removably mounted on cargo bed areas in vehicles such as trucks, flat bed trailers, or railroad flat cars. In carrying out the invention I provide slots at regularly spaced points along the cargo bed surface. As cargo components are moved onto the bed stanchions are inserted into those slots that are located nearest the side surfaces of the cargo components. The stanchions project upwardly from the bed surface to minimize lateral shift of the cargo components. The invention is applicable to the bracing of various types of cargo components on bed surfaces, as for example pallets, bins, racks, boxes, crates, cartons, drums, coils, etc.
The invention provides a stanchion construction that minimizes tie-down requirements, that subtracts very little from the usable cargo bed area, that is easily installed or removed from the bed, that enjoys a rigid connection with the bed, and that requires only minor alteration of the bed for use thereon. The closest known prior art patents are U.S. Pat. No. 1,973,624 to Hanlon and U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,039 to Hayes.
The invention described herein may be manufactured, used, and licensed by or for the Government for governmental purposes without payment to me of any royalty thereon.